In the Moment
by CrazyRedHead97
Summary: Written write after watching the new episode:3 "He turns around, and is closer to Her than He Expected to Be" Can't really summerize it: Just A Little Over A Drabble, Maybe?
1. Chapter 1

In the Moment

When he turns around, he's closer to her than expected to be. The happy half smile he had on his face before stayed in place, while she stared up at him with those excited brown eyes, and that wide shiny smile. He feels as if time froze for just that one moment.

Their moment: where they share the adrenaline, accomplishment, and…something else. He can't quite place a name for it although he's sure it's not anything new, maybe just a bit more, prompted than usual. Although it feels different and weird all the same-in a good way, he thinks.

Like how he feels all warm inside his chest and he just kind of wants to stand in that moment for a long time. But then he starts noticing other things, like just _how_ pretty she is-because he always knew she was pretty, he'd be a fool not to. Really, he wants to just hug her now, but not one of those "Friend-Hugs", they occasionally share. Oh no; He wants to wind his arms around that too cute, small waist of hers, and pull her against him tight. He wants her hands to go around his neck and go through his hair.

But of course: it's all in the moment, and all at the wrong time. Their friendship is strong and, to be honest, still in the works. Trying anything _now,_ would be too risky.

So, the moment ends, and He performs their song. All the while, Austin keeps shooting secretive glances towards Ally, trying to make sense of what just happened.

Could he really fall for Ally?

Or was it all just,

In the Moment?

A/N: This was inspired(if you couldn't tell), by when Austin announces that the song was about friends, and turns around, staring down at Ally, while they stand _really _close together. I'm sorry, maybe it's just me. I could just be looking _a little too_ into it. Oh well! It gave great inspiration. I don't think it's necessarily My best, but oh well!

Let Me Know What You Think:3

~Red


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing except the plot-thinga-majiger

Alright, so, at first I realized that I meant to put COMPLETE, on this thing, but then saw the reviews and was like, "Why not?"

But here's the thing: these chapters WILL NOT be long, and probably vary in sizes, from a little over drabble size, to like about, 1k? And it'll only be a five or six shot. I already have four done. Soo…here's the second chappy-thing:3

:/:

It's been a few days sense the Gang's little "vacation", and things are a little less than normal around. Well, at least between Austin and Ally, that is.

:/:

The brunette leans awkwardly leans on the counter, back pressed hard against it's wood edges. She doesn't feel comfortable, not in the least, but she _really_ just wants some personal space. It's not like she has much, with _Him_ behind the counter with her.

She finds it almost laughable, how a few weeks ago, she would be chewing her hair out and giggling like crazy at this situation. But now, she's surprised to find it all very frustrating.

"Dallas." The name slips between her lips, but the tone is not in the nervous squeaks she would normally carry for the Dark-haired Boy. It is even and calm, which is another surprise but she doesn't care at the moment, because she needs to get to the point.

Again, a few weeks ago, by now she's be making a fool of herself, and she's not sure why she keeps reminding herself that. But the probable answer would probably be, because _a lot has __**changed**_, in the past few weeks. It's rather un-usual though, because _usually_, Trish or Austin would come to her rescue by now.

It seems though, that saving is impossible: Because it's been five minutes, and all she can do is wonder why she doesn't want to respond with "_Yes, Dallas. I'd love to go out with you this weekend._"

Ally wished that today, of all days, Trish would have taken her three hour brake early, because she sure as hell can't count on Dez, and Austin is doing is, well, _watching_ the whole thing. It's as if he's silently waiting for her reply too. She doesn't really understand why but she looks up in hoping to communicate some sort of 'Help-Signal.' But when she looks into his eyes, they're a stormy mess of dark brown and ice blue, which honestly, shoots nervous tingles down her spine.

She really can't tell if it's a bad thing.

Looking back at Dallas, she shoots him a apologetic smile, and says as gently as possible, "I'm sorry, Dallas, but I just don't think…that would work." Upon his crest-fallen face she quickly tacks on, "I have some things I need to figure out, and I don't think there'd be much time to try to start anything. I'm sorry."

It's honestly not a lie. Ally honestly does need to figure something out, and it's more complicated as un-knotting you're earphones when they get all tangled(because seriously, it can get pretty complicated), and it has a mess a blonde hair, a pair of brown orbs, and goes by the name of a city in Texas. _Austin. _The same Austin who's been complicating her life sense she first met him. The exact one who who's been a real pain in the butt these past few days, ever sense they have gotten back from the Everglades.(Which of course, she'll find out soon enough.)

As much as it hurt Ally that he'd been ignoring her, it also angered her as well. She thought they were closer than that. He knew he could tell her anything, he even told her about his fear of umbrella's for crying out loud! (Oops, guess it's no secret anymore.)

Glancing up, her eyes meet his, seeing they've still been watching her, even after Dallas had left, but he quickly looks away. Continuing to stare curiously, she watches his cheeks turn a flaming pink while he scratches the back of his head. Her eyebrow raises out of bewilderment at his strange behavior, but she still has the need to suppress her giggles. Shaking her head she decided everything will turn out fine.

He'll talk to her, when he's ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

A/N: Wow, thank you guys for the reviews! It means a lot

And just to clear up a few things, these aren't a bunch of random one shots. They're short, but linked chapters, and it's a short story, because that's all I can handle. Anyways, chapter….11? of Not the One should be up by today….no promises.

Anyways, much love!

Enjoy.

:/:

He's sitting on the piano bench, slender fingers gliding across the keys. Not really playing them, just letting the smooth and cool feeling soak into his fingertips, while his mind just drifts.

Lately, his head has been filled with many thought consuming realities about his decision, and with it, his heart has been like a wild storm of emotions. It's nothing like it was like how when he was performing in the Everglades: feelings of confusion but utter bliss.

Now it's acquired jealousy, anger, and sadness. All because Dallas had the worst timing ever. Who did that kid think he was? Just now deciding to lay his heart on the table for her?

Austin's eyebrows furrow, when he wonders to when he became so possessive of that small girl.

'_Oh, right. About the Time she hypnotized me with her eyes, and made me fall in love with her!_'

"Stupid Dallas…" He grumbles, pressing the keys a bit harder. His mind strays to Ally's reply to the boy the other day, and he wonders what complications she was referring too. Sure, Ally was one to fret over things, but she usually could handle them. If she couldn't, she would simply come to her friends for help. Then again, he hadn't really been around the brunette. He being to afraid of that overwhelming feeling he has around her.

Maybe Ally just didn't like Dallas anymore? That would be really great for Austin's case. Seriously, the boy could charm a girl if he wanted, but he was pretty clueless. Austin was better, smooth and suave. Plus, he knew Ally _ten times_ better than that amateur hair-flipper.

Grinning to himself, now that Austin's ego was better boosted, he stood up from the bench, wandering over to the door.

'_I think it's time I pay Miss Dawson a visit.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

A/N: Yes! Score for Mary! I've been updating a little better at least, yeah?

Disclaimer: I Abso-fricking-lutely don't own Austin&Ally.

It's the moment where Brown meets Brown, and emotions clash. One filled with anger and betrayal, the other regretful and ready to repent. It's a battle only played out by contriteness and forgiveness. Focus and Persistence plays a major role in ones' eye, while the other is far filled to the brim with Headstrong Stubbornness and Unmovable Determination.

At least that's how Austin sees it, as he clears his throat, entering the room a bit more.

"H-Hey Als. What's up?" The mental face-palm he gets after that is only a small dosage of how stupid he feels.

Ally's look is furious, "Hey? That's what you say to me after a week of ignoring me?"

She crosses her arms and turns her head, "Who does that?"

_Austin. Who else?_

Shaking her head she waits for him to say something, and feels the mattress slump downwards beside her, as Austin seats himself next to her. She flinches away as his hand touches her shoulder, and practically hears the frown that's formed upon his face.

"I'm really sorry, Ally. I know I shouldn't have stopped talking to you like that. I just…couldn't figure out what was going on." He waits a beat for her to say something, but he's only greeted with silence. He sighs deeply before continuing to speak.

"It took a while for me to figure everything out, but.. I think I know what happened."

The urge to turn and look at him in his eyes is a temptation Ally struggles to resist, as the heat from his eyes burn her skin. She feels the scolding char as his emotions sweep into her-she's left breathless.

But why should she pay any attention to him now? After ignoring her for so long, it's only fair. Right?

No, it's only childish. Ally Dawson always prided herself with being the responsible one of the group, and now she was just being hypocritical. Honestly though, it's just the fact that she can't seem to be mad or angry that long with Austin anyways. But is she ready to raise the flag and submit defeat?

Arms swiftly wrap around her waist, and for a moment she's lifted into the air before she's settled down into a lap. She looks up and her face is only inches from her captor's.

Ally's face flushes, and she can't find the strength to look away from the magnet that is his eyes. They're so dark and warm, and she kind of just wants to trace them underneath with her fingertips-but that isn't what best friends do, and certainly not in the middle of a big disagreement as theirs'.

She sees a smirk start to begin in the corner of his mouth and huffs. He can be so cocky sometimes. Why is she on his lap in the first place? He rests his forehead against hers and rubs their noses together softly, "Please, will you listen to me? Give me five minutes at most." He whispers and the smell of his fruity-mint gum hangs around her face and invades her senses. She's not really sure why he's decided to act so intimate, and she isn't sure she minds much. But she doesn't want to give in just because of a silly-sweet, electrifying- Eskimo Kiss.

Apparently her answer took too long to answer, because as Austin slips a look at her lips he says, "Fine. I'll just have to show you."

And all Ally can helplessly do is watch Austin's eyes turn mischievous and playful, before his lips are in between hers. Her eyes are wide and she's not really sure what's happening, and doesn't know how to react. But Austin's lips tug hers a bit and she finds herself wrapping her arms around his neck, and clutching the collar of his shirt.

She feels his grin as she kisses back and she considers stopping it to hit him in the arm. But that would ruin the moment, and she's not sure she wants to stop kissing Austin. Especially if he keeps biting her lip like that.

They pull apart, breathing hard, and holding each other like they're the others oxygen. Ally's face heats up more when Austin kisses behind her ear, and she suppresses a giggle because it tickles, and he smirks against her skin because he knows it does.

"So, what about that confession?" She asks breathlessly, trying to find some sort of gravity to keep herself from passing out on the high she's on. She feels him chuckle and the sensation is amazing and she can't help the giggle that escaped her mouth then.

He pulls back to stare into her eyes, and teases her, "Don't tell me you don't know."

By the way her eyebrows scrunch, he laughs again. "You _would_ over look the obvious."

And he laughs a bit more before he holds her face in his hands. His eyes melt into her and she sees just how serious he wants her to take him.

"So I'm just going to say it, alright?" he breaths in deeply and closes his eyes for a second before opening them.

"I'm in love with you." And the astonished look on her face couldn't be more expected.

"I might have not known it in the beginning, but I think I always have loved you."

Adoration and Love framed his irises as he caressed her rosey-pink cheeks, "And I can't help but believe that I'm falling even more in love with you everyday."

Tears escaped her eyes as she stared at him, realization washing over her like a wave. The way he'd look at her sometimes, how he always defended her. The way he'd sing to her, as if she was the only one there in the middle of a concert, or at practice.

She didn't notice it then, because it wasn't plausible. But now everything is so clear, and she just can't feel like she's opened her eyes for the first time in life.

Her smile is radiant and casts a shine across the whole room as she leans forward towards his lips, "I love you too, Austin."

And that's all it took for him to close the rest of that little distance.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! One more part!:D


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

A/N: The last and final part! Woohooo! Haha, I hope you enjoy it :3

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorite this story. It made me feel so happy every time I saw one of your reviews c:

Enjoy!

:/:

She watched him as he glided around the stage, forehead coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Her lips curved in the corners as she watched him shake his head about, spraying not only some of the audience, but his own band members. She giggled at the glares he received from them, while the crowds' screams only intensified.

She caught his eye finally, after his fifth search through the crowd, and he winked and grinned at her contentedly at the end of the song. She smiled to him-and herself-before casting a glance around the auditorium. She looked at all the faces of the beautiful women around her, some glaring at her, some excited to meet the girlfriend of Austin Moon, and some, just not noticing her existence.

And yet, as she looks back at Austin who just smirks, and nods his head towards backstage…. She can't find herself caring.

:/:

"Austin!" Ally calls as she runs around backstage, trying to find her blonde Rockstar.

The songstress had been looking everywhere for him, but couldn't find a trace. She asked all the crew workers, band members, and Trish and Dez. But no one had seen Austin.

The brunette sighed dejectedly, her lips parted in defeat, ready to just turn around and head home. Austin would turn up soon enough. He's probably just busy with a few fans.

Then suddenly, tow arms wrapped themselves around her waist, hoisting her in the air. They twirled her around and around, casting a dizzy spell on her as she was finally set down. Ally took a moment to compose herself, and, having found her voice, spun on a heel to reprimand whoever "to not scare her like that."

That was, until she came to face a pair of mischievous browns orbs. Honestly, Ally wanted to glare, and yell at him for worrying her, but when his face broke into a heart melting grin, and he pulled a single red rose from behind his back-well, let's just say it was to hell with the lecture. Because her face broke into a wide smile and she all but flung herself in his arms.

"You know what?" He whispers as his arms curl around her, bringing her closer.

"What?" She asks in the same hushed tone, resting her lips by his neck.

"I love you." And she can feel the grin on his face threw her hair.

"I love you too." She smiles as his arms tighten around her.

Breaking the embrace, Austin intertwines their hands, and laces their fingers together.

"Let's go home."

Nodding her head, she sighed and pecked his lips gently.

"Yeah."

:/:

And so their life went on, and they hit many bumps in their rocky life. But that was to be expected, and they stood through every storm together. Just happy to touch, kiss, hold, and love each-other for as long as they lived.

It was just funny, how a world of change can happen when you're so caught up;

In the Moment.

:/:

A/N: Can anyone say, "Cheesy Ending?"

Haha, but wow, it's over. It's so short o.O

But I hoped yew guys enjoyed it :D

And thank yew again to everyone who read/reviewed/alerted and favorite :3

~Love Yew,

Red


End file.
